


专属权

by Purewhite_universe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purewhite_universe/pseuds/Purewhite_universe
Summary: 含强制情节囚禁





	专属权

申哥处理完屠宰场里的那些“猪”回家的时候天已经全黑，盛夏的夜晚，空气中都弥漫着黏糊的热气。  
树上的禅叫的响，为了避开这恼人的燥热，申哥抹了一把汗加快了回家的步伐。  
住的地方离屠宰场不过十分钟的路程，很快申哥就已经到了那栋老旧的楼房下面。楼道里不知道是谁家的小孩撒了尿，在高温的蒸发下，散发出一阵阵难闻的骚臭，坏掉的灯摇摇晃晃仍旧没人来修，气若游丝的维持着最后的一点亮光。  
申哥住在6楼，也是顶楼，他一步一步往上走，轻巧的步伐悄无声息。他今年34岁，长期的健身让他有着比一般人更为强健的体魄——毕竟从事这一行的，没点能耐可不行——但宽大的黑色衣服遮住了他的身形，让他看上去仅仅是一个偏高的普通男子而已。  
他住的地方相比于这栋楼的外表来说实在是好上太多，地面上铺了柔软的米色细绒毯，奶茶色的沙发的对面是一堵电视墙，上面嵌着一个对于一个单身男人来说太过奢侈的巨大电视屏，剩下的墙体则贴满了同一个男人的照片——照片上的男人大部分都是留着胡子的，但是却一点都不影响他笑起来的阳光可爱，是的，虽然用可爱去形容一个成年男性太过奇怪，但是这个词的确最贴合他。  
电视墙的侧面摆放了一个齐屋顶的收藏柜，各式各样的录影带几乎快要塞满。  
申哥没有像往常一样，在沙发上坐下开始观看他的收藏带，而是径直推开了卧室的门。  
卧室和外面暖色系为主的风格不同，墙面都刷成了粉色，房间里也摆满了各式各样的玫瑰花，布置得温馨浪漫的仿佛小公主的房间，和房间一样充满了粉色浪漫气息的同色系的床上睡了一个人，正是墙上照片上的男人。  
床上的青年被注射过药安静的睡着，身躯随着呼吸缓缓起伏。申哥走过去想摸摸那人露在被子外面毛茸茸的头顶，但想到对方那固执的小洁癖，又将自己汗津津的手收了回来。  
他盘腿坐在靠近床头的地上，借着窗外的月光安静的凝视床上的人。时间一分一秒的过去，清冷的月光下，申哥如同一尊雕塑，固执而又沉默。  
原本昏睡的人动了动，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，看清来人后瞬间警觉想逃开，起身到一半的身体却又软绵绵的倒回床榻上。  
尤东东的脸上出现小心翼翼又害怕表情，微微皱起的眉头和泛着水光的眼睛更是显得无辜又委屈。  
“东东，身体觉得还好吗。”申哥将对方的反应收入眼底，只是温和的笑了笑，倾身过去伸手将尤东东身体扶正。  
“我、我……我很好，不，不是……我觉得不舒服……”强压下内心狂涌而出的厌恶和恐惧，尤东东声音颤抖，语无伦次，手指紧张的攒紧床单，身体努力往后缩，极尽可能地避开和对方的任何接触。“你……你不要碰我！”  
“别怕，我就看看你而已，”申哥丝毫不介意对方的厌恶，把手在身上擦了擦，俊朗的脸上露出温柔得能让少女脸红心跳的微笑，“我身上汗多，先去冲个凉，晚餐我放在桌子上了，你先吃点。”

申哥从浴室里出来的时候就看到尤东东穿着背心裤衩——仍旧是那条可笑又有那么点可爱的维尼熊裤衩——光着脚坐在沙发上对着他买回来的面发呆。  
“东东，在想什么呢，这么认真，”将手里浴巾随手放在一边，申哥在尤东东的旁边坐下，拉过尤东东的手放在手心里握着。  
尤东东转过头看他，“你……什么时候放我走？”  
“东东，我不是说过了吗，你在这里才是最安全的，只有我才能保护你。”  
闻言，尤东东用力缩了一下手臂，想把手从对方手里抽出来，但是对方握的太紧，尤东东并没有顺利的将手抽出来，这让他内心升起一阵烦操，说话的口气自然也就没有那么好。  
“放开！我不需要你的保护！”  
“你为什么就是学不乖呢？”申哥语气仍旧温柔平和，仿佛尤东东只是一个顽皮的孩子在闹脾气而已。  
“滚啊！”尤东东猛地推开申哥，突然变得歇斯底里，“你这个死变态！老子受够了！有本事你杀了我啊！”

申哥仅仅被他推的后仰了一下，便迅速的将那尤东东的身体给拖了回来，没有给对方任何反抗的机会。  
尤东东抗拒着和申哥的接触，但是软绵的手脚使不上丝毫的力气。  
申哥并不在意尤东东的微弱的抗拒，强硬地将人直接搂入怀里，哄小孩子一般轻轻地、有节奏的一下一下拍着对方的背进行安慰，“没事儿，都没事儿了，东东，有我在，有我在……”

尤东东的耳朵贴着对方的胸腔，能听到申哥心脏有力跳动的声音。背上的有节奏的拍打和耳边的心跳声交织在一起，这让他感觉自己的意识又开始混沌起来。

“东东，别怕，别怕…………”头顶传来低沉的声音，尤东东的眩晕感更加强烈了，他觉得自己沉入了一片荒芜，看不清周围，却又有一种奇妙的安心感。这种感觉甚至压过了内心深处的恐惧和不安。

“我……我是谁……你是谁……我不怕……有你在我不怕……”尤东东喃喃出声。

申哥搂着尤东东将他压倒在沙发上，气息喷吐到身下的人的耳边，嘴唇几乎快要贴上尤东东的鬓角，几近宠溺的说道。  
“……有我在，没人能害得了你。”

温柔的话语夹着呼吸的热度灌进耳孔的一瞬间，尤东东本能的身体一颤立马偏头躲开，申哥倒也不介意，顺势吻上了尤东东因为偏头而露出的一截脖颈。  
湿热的舌头沿着长久不见阳光而变得病态白皙的皮肤轻轻滑动，申哥边用力吸允边用牙齿研磨，留下一串串暧昧的深红印记。

“有你在……我不怕……”，似乎并没有意识到自己身上究竟发生的怎样的事，尤东东目光涣散，嘴里喃喃的重复着对方的话。  
“东东，你记着，这个世上只有我不会骗你，不会害你，所以你只能听我一个人的话，知道吗。”申哥撑起上身，捏着尤东东的下巴强迫他将视线聚焦到自己的脸上。  
尤东东原本亮晶晶的眼睛此刻因蓄满了泪水而显得雾蒙蒙的，眼泪仿佛下一秒就会掉下来，他直勾勾的看着上方，像是看着申哥又像是什么都没有看。  
“乖，说你会只听我一个的话……”低沉的声音有蛊惑人心的力量，尤东东下意识的点头，重复对方的话，  
“你不会害我，我听你的话……”  
听到满意的回复，申哥露出他常有的那种温和的笑容，低头吻上了尤东东额头，尤东东想要推开他，手却像是抵上了一堵坚硬的墙，对方强健的身躯压在他的身上，硬邦邦的肌肉如岩石一般不可撼动，他觉得自己被困入了一座牢笼，打不破，逃不出。

 

申哥撩开尤东东衣服的下摆滑入大腿内侧，握住分身揉搓抚弄起来。尤东东的身体相当敏感，此刻欲望早已半挺，没有爱抚几下顶端不受控制地往外吐出了透明的液体。申哥修长的手指握住硬热的物体上下套弄，拇指更是沾着粘液压在铃口上慢慢划圈。看着尤东东按耐不住在自己怀里扭动磨蹭的模样，申哥原本黝黑的的瞳孔变得更加幽暗。  
申哥将手指伸入到对方的温热的口腔，夹住柔软的舌头轻轻搅动，尤东东被迫张开嘴巴配合着对方的动作。柔软的舌头时不时地扫过申哥的指尖，口腔里因为有异物入侵而分泌出更多的唾液，尤东东喉咙蠕动，费力的吞咽下多余的口水，口腔内肌肉的收缩更像是吸允的动作。尤东东原本就红润的唇瓣此刻更是被得娇艳欲滴，加上纯真无辜的双眸，勾的申哥身下的一团邪火一直烧到脑袋，猛的抽出手指低头就用力吻了上去。

几近粗暴的蹂躏着那柔软的嘴唇，尤东东的舌尖被对方吸允到发麻。身上的敏感带被同时刺激，过度的情欲让尤东东死命摇头想要挣脱出去。

“唔……唔唔……申……申哥……唔”  
感觉到自己快到极限，尤东东费力的扭转头部想要躲开申哥的唇舌的攻势，见始终无法挣脱之后，干脆一口咬了下去。

“！”申哥吃痛猛的退开，嘴里尝到了点血腥味，摸了摸嘴角，似乎被咬破了。  
申哥看着自己手上沾到的血液，然后伸手将血抹到了尤东东的唇上。  
血液把尤东东原本就红润的双唇染的一片鲜红，在白皙的皮肤和黑漆漆的眼睛的衬托下，显得格外的艳丽蛊惑，要有多勾人就有多勾人。  
申哥感到自己兴奋到头皮都在发麻，看着尤东东难得的被弄懵掉的表情，回忆着他在阳光下笑得天真讨喜的模样，心里升腾出一股自己都觉得陌生的肆虐欲和征服欲来。  
“东东，”申哥开口的声音因为欲望而低沉暗哑，“你这样是要受惩罚的哦。”  
“我不喜欢这这种事，好脏。”思维似乎因为身体的强烈刺激恢复了短暂的清醒，下体还被对方握在手里，虽然爱抚的动作停下来了，但是一直硬着的状态也让尤东东并不好受，而更让尤东东无法忍受的是自己身上沾染对方味道的这件事。  
“口水很恶心，我……”尤东东话还没有说完，申哥就再次猛的吻了上来，这次的吻比上次还要凶猛，手上的爱抚动作也开始粗暴起来。  
尤东东的身体明显更喜欢这种略带粗暴的性爱，很快的就兴奋起来，反抗逐渐弱了下去。申哥恶劣的曲起手指抵住阴囊底端的会阴部，缓慢旋转按压几次后尤东东立刻向上拱起身体抽搐，喉咙中发出难耐的呻吟全部被申哥吞入口中。  
铃口不断的往外吐着透明的粘液，将小腹和大腿内侧湿的一塌糊涂。申哥松开尤东东的唇，在尤东东大口喘气的空隙，转头含住了早已挺立起来的红缨。  
身体被挑逗的快到了爆发的边缘，在申哥加快手中套弄的速度后，尤东东终于紧绷着身体在申哥的手里终于吐出了白浊。高潮过后的尤东东只觉得全身瘫软，这下真的连动动小拇指的力气都没有了。他扭过头去不想看申哥，一部分凌乱发丝的贴在绯红的脸颊上，一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛泛着水光，眼尾因为生理的刺激红艳仿佛上了妆，背心还半挂在身上，一切的一切在暖黄柔和的光照下显得格外淫糜，让趴在他身上的男人只觉得更加血脉喷张。  
申哥强硬掰开尤东东的双腿，中指毫无阻碍的插入了那诱人的小穴，修长的手指在紧致的穴道里慢慢的抽动，搜寻能让尤东东彻底丢盔弃甲的那一点。尤东东的手软绵绵地放在申哥的肩上，比起推拒，更像是攀附。  
摸索着的手指戳到一个不起眼的突起的时候，尤东东浑身一颤腰跨不受控制的向上拱起……高潮过后敏感的身体比平时的反应更加剧烈，发泄过后的欲望很快又站立了起来。找到地方后的申哥用中指一次又一次的顶戳那一点，刚刚释放过的身体敏感不已完全受不住这样连番的刺激，尤东东抽搐着身体大声呻吟的声音里已带上了哭腔。  
“不！住……住手……！停下来……啊……求你饶了我吧……呜啊……！”生理泪水从眼角滑落，欲望如潮水一般凶猛的一波一波的拍打身体，尤东东意识想要摆脱情欲的控制，但是身体早已沉沦，自顾的配合着对方的爱抚的动作。  
很快，在对方的恶意顶弄下，尤东东便哭叫着再次被迫达到了高潮。  
尤东东低喘着全身仿佛力气被抽得一丝不尽，迟缓的感官才感觉到对方粗大的欲望顶在自己的大腿，血脉喷张的硬热宣示着它的粗大。心里的恐惧再次汹涌席卷全身，尤东东都开始止不住的颤抖起来。  
申哥毫不客气的强行打开因为高潮而蜷缩在一起的尤东东的身体，还没等他反应过来，粗大的凶器就一口气冲了进来。紧致又火热湿滑的感觉让申哥发出满足的叹息，小穴蠕动挤压按摩着欲根，简直让申哥立马就想射出来。已经充分柔软下来的身体并没有感到多少疼痛，但是已经高潮过两次让尤东东十分疲倦，此刻他只觉得苦闷压抑，甚至有种内脏都被对方顶到的错觉。  
申哥抱起尤东东的双腿压低身体开始抽动，缓慢的节奏温柔磨人，尤东东扭动着身体小心翼翼的调整着角度，希望对方不要再攻击他的敏感的一点。申哥又怎么会没有看出他的小心思，很快粗壮的分身再次戳中了那点，尤东东顿时加紧双腿本能的拔高了呻吟。  
比起申哥的兴奋不已，尤东东则是汗毛倒竖。他是真的害怕了，甚至怀疑对方是不是想弄死他——把他操死在床上的这种方式。  
接下来狂风暴雨般的抽送全部都攻击在那敏感的地方，铺天盖地的快感迅猛地席卷尤东东，再也无力反抗只能哭叫呻吟出来。下身的碰撞一下比一下有力，尤东东觉得自己的都快被顶吐了。  
“啊……啊……呜啊……啊啊……啊”尤东东胡乱的扭动腰肢，只击脑髓的快感甚至带来了痛感。看着尤东东因为情欲在自己身下扭曲挣扎的样子，申哥伸手把他抱起来坐在自己的腿上，然后拉着对方无力的双手搭在自己的脖子上。尤东东被突如其来的更加深入的体位弄的呼吸都一滞，抬头看着申哥因为过于激烈的欲望而显得有点狰狞的脸，一瞬间让他产生了此时操他的不是申哥，而是一个野兽的错觉。  
“申……申哥……申哥……哥哥……哥哥……”一声又一声的呼唤，无疑是压断申哥理智的最后一个稻草，他把尤东东的身体整个揉进怀里紧紧抱住开始凶猛的冲刺。  
全身被固定住接受来自身下的凶猛的撞击，尤东东发出痛苦又甜腻的喘息呻吟。  
抽动了百十下后，尤东东先射了出来。小穴抽搐着收缩绞紧，欲根被密肉挤压吸允，爆炸式快感从脊髓直击大脑，申哥抽动的撞击更加的狂暴起来。尤东东此时声音早已哭喊嘶哑，张嘴只有破碎的呻吟断断续续泻出。  
在觉得对方真的是想操死自己的时候，申哥低吼一声终于在尤东东的体内爆发出来，滚烫的精液冲刷着敏感的肠壁，尤东东的后腰忍不住颤动。  
射完后，申哥抱着尤东东倒在沙发上，低喘着等待余韵渐渐退去。身体满足后，便是情感上的膨胀，申哥低头怜爱的轻吻怀里的尤东东，而尤东东闭着眼睛温顺的承受着来自对方的爱抚，乖巧的像一只小猫咪。  
但当温顺的小猫咪恢复点气力之后，马上就变成了张牙舞爪的小豹子。  
迷惑神志的快感消退下去后，腰部的酸痛随着胃里的一阵阵恶心从心里一直传播到全身，胃液似乎都在往上涌。  
尤东东想要起身，但是身体却还被对方紧紧的抱着，恶心的感觉让尤东东暴躁起来，他推拒着用力的开始挣扎，但是力度在对方看来就和小猫踩奶差不多。  
“我讨厌你！你滚开！”  
“东东，你冷静点，乖，别闹。”申哥压住尤东东扭动挣扎的身躯，耐心温柔的哄着。  
“我求你了……放过我……”尤东东挣扎了一会儿后连生气的力气都没有了，委屈的情绪开始从心里泛酸出来，尤东东不想自己这么没出息，但是还是哽咽抽搭的哭了起来。  
申哥怜爱的一遍遍的亲吻尤东东的额头和眉梢，温柔似乎都化为了实体将尤东东缓缓包裹住。  
“张扬……”  
突然听到了这个让自己无比厌恶的名字，申哥一僵，周身的空气瞬间冰冷下来。  
“张扬…张扬…你这个混蛋不是说要保护我照顾我一辈子的么……为什么还不来救我……”似乎并没有发现身上人情绪的变化——或者说尤东东并不关心，他沉浸在自己的世界里一遍又一遍的叫着这个让他心里的恶心和恐惧慢慢消退下去的名字。  
申哥猛的翻身将尤东东压倒在沙发上，一只手死死捂住他的嘴，一只手粗暴的扯下尤东东身上仅剩的半截背心。  
感觉到对方的再次勃起的欲根，知道自己接下来要面临什么的尤东东开始疯狂的挣扎，但软绵绵的四肢起不了任何作用。  
粗大的肉棒直接捅进小穴，尤东东发出了痛苦的呜咽，他收缩后穴紧紧的绞住肆虐的肉棒，徒劳的想抵御一下又一下的戳插。  
申哥每一次几乎都是整根退出又重重的捅到最深处，顶的尤东东整个人如同狂风巨浪里的一片小舟般颤动。  
抽动的速度又快又重，放肆的凌虐着尤东东的小穴。  
快感一波一波的累积，申哥在滔天的怒火里无比痴狂的感受着身下人紧致的小穴抽搐般的按摩，无力的推拒在自己胸前的手也好，蓄满了泪水带着不甘和自己看不懂的情绪的眼睛也好，尤东东就像是一幅毒药，任何的反应和表情都能让他产生无比强烈的欲望和快感。

“唔唔！唔唔……唔……唔！”  
才被申哥完全疼爱了个透的身体已经完全兴奋不起来，只剩下疲惫的疼痛，被捂住的嘴巴连求饶的话语都无法说出，加上无力的四肢，尤东东只能任由对方在自己的身上发泄着兽欲。  
“尤东东，你是我的，你是我的，是我的……”  
耸动抽插的速度开始加快，娇嫩的肠壁已经红肿不堪，交合地方的精液甚至已被抽插成了白色的浆液，申哥拉开尤东东的一条腿，激烈的挺动腰部连插，速度越来越快，一下比一下重，力道可以说是凶悍了。  
实在是受不住了的尤东东伸手去扯捂住自己嘴的手，五脏六腑似乎都被顶的天翻地覆搅成一团，身上不停耸动的人丝毫没有要泄身或是停下的迹象，只有一波强过一波的操弄。  
此时的申哥已经红了眼，只顾压在尤东东身上狂操，感受着头皮发麻的巨大快感，怎么戳都不够，恨不得把身下人操烂掉才好。  
等他终于把滚烫的精液深深的射入对方的体内，从灭顶的高潮中回过神的才发现尤东东不知道什么时候已经晕了过去。  
看着对方布满泪痕的脸，申哥俯下身子一寸一寸舔掉脸上的湿润。  
“东东，你只能看着我一个人，就像我只会注视你一样………”

从尤东东的身体里退出，申哥走到储物柜前面拿出他常用的那款手持摄影机，转过身对着狼狈不堪的尤东东开始拍起来。  
但是怎么拍都不够，尤东东的每一个表情皮肤上的每一道纹路，甚至是嘴角的一颗小痣，都是那么的可爱，申哥移动摄影机变换着各种角度拍摄着沙发上凄惨又艳欲的人，完全停不下来——直到机器发出了电量低的提示音，他才意犹未尽的停止了自己的拍摄工作。

 

end


End file.
